Lunchtime Surprises
by DapperApproved
Summary: A lot of things can happen over lunch. And at this lunch, Sonny gets a surprise visit from her old boyfriend from Wisconsin. Will a 3-named jerkthrob be jealous? Will true feelings be revealed? Read to find out! CHANNY! Multi-Chap. CANCELLED
1. A Bad Day Gone Good

**Okay, so I'm starting a new story! And this time, it's planned out!!! YAYERZ!!! I know school's starting soon and I probably won't be able to update fast, but I couldn't help it. When a writer hears a calling, she picks it up. :P**

**And I know I already dedicated a chapter to her in my other story, _100 Sparks_, but I also wanna dedicate this whole STORY to Nessa Is LittleMissReality!!! If you're a SasuHina fan (although that's not really possible if you're reading Channy) then go check out her stuff! It's pretty darn AWESOME!!! Oh, but she did write a one-shot on Channy. :)**

**So... enjoy the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I, or anyone else on fanfiction, owned _Sonny With A Chance_, do you think we'd be even writing in this place?! Exactly. We wouldn't. So I'm speaking for every single person on fanfiction. I DON'T OWN _SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!_ **

* * *

**Lunchtime Surprises**

**Chapter 1: A Bad Day Gone Good**

**No POV**

Chad Dylan Cooper was having a perfect day. He had a good night's sleep, dreaming about a _certain somebody_ and woke up feeling fresh and ready for whatever the wonderful world of Chad Dylan Cooper would throw at him. Not that the world would be so cruel enough to literally THROW something at him though.

He was having a perfect hair day – not that his hair wasn't perfect enough already – and rehearsals over at _The Falls_ went so well, that their director decided to give the cast the rest of the day off. To make it even better, the cast got a new shipment of loganberries! That's what happens when you work with Chad Dylan Cooper when he's having a good day.

So after rehearsal, Chad decided to go to the commissary to get some lunch before heading off to enjoy the rest of his day. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper was having a perfect day. That is, until he heard a special surprise at lunch…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sonny Munroe was having a HORRIBLE day. She woke up late for work, having a bad dream the other night about a _certain somebody_. She rushed through her morning preparations, feeling groggy and icky as she sped off to work.

Her hair was a mess when she arrived at Studio 3, as she looked into her dressing room mirror. She only had time to look in the mirror once before she left home, so she didn't really get to see how ugly she'd turn out to be. To top it all off, the rest of the _So Random!_cast was also having a bad day, which ended up with an awful rehearsal, a cranky Marshall, a flipped off – but pretty – Tawni, Nico and Grady fighting, and Zora disappearing into the vents and not coming out until everyone decided to shut up and rehearse. And with that, Marshall decided to make the group stay late and rehearse until everything was perfect, or else they wouldn't go home at all. That's what happens when Sonny Munroe is having a bad day.

Sonny decided to go to the commissary for her one and only break before she had to get back to rehearsal, because she skipped breakfast, leaving her stomach to growl for the past three hours. Sure, the café served "scarf-and-barf," but it was better than nothing, right? Yes, Sonny Munroe was having a HORRIBLE day. That is, until she got a special surprise at lunch…

**Sonny's POV**

I dragged my feet towards the commissary, not paying attention to where I was going, which resulted into me crashing into someone's chest.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" I began, until I realized who – or _what_ – I bumped into.

The three-named jerk-throb himself, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"No need to be so clumsy, Munroe," Chad stated with a smirk. "But I'll let you off easy, because today, I'm feeling generous."

"Well, at least someone's having a good day," I sighed. I wasn't really in the mood to start another argument with Chad today.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chad asked, sounding _almost_ sympathetic, until he said, "Oh wait, why do I care?" and walked off laughing at his own joke.

_Huh, and I thought he actually cared for a second_, I told myself sadly, and dragged my feet to the commissary.

I grabbed a tray, and observed all of the lunch options of "ick" as Chad got his daily order of gourmet steak from Brenda. After staring at the options of so-called "food," I decided to go with the ick-on-a-stick, because face it, everything tastes better on a stick. Even ick!

That's when my phone started mooing.

"Hello?" I asked, curious to who it was, because it said the number was unknown.

"Hey, Sonny! Guess who?!" asked the voice on the other end.

"Wait… I know that voice! Jared?!" I yelled excitedly over the phone as I made my way over to the _So Random!_ lunch table.

Now all of you must be wondering… Who in the name of fish sticks is Jared?!

Well, Jared was my first and only boyfriend (well, besides James Conroy. I still shudder at the thought of his name.) from back in Wisconsin. but we broke up before I moved to Hollywood because everyone knows that long-distance relationships _never_work out. We also decided to move on, because if one person found someone else, our friendship would be in the toilet. I don't know about him, though, but I didn't find that "someone else" yet, even though Tawni insists that I like Chad. But how is _that_ possible?!

And just so you know the break up only brought us closer together, instead of farther apart. He's like a big brother to me! He goes to me for advice about girls, and I go to him for advice about, well, Chad. I can't really say it's boy issues though, because he classifies under his _own_ category. _Chad issues_. **(A/N: Just in case you're confused, they **_**call**_**each other for these issues, not visit. IDK, just thought you should know.)**

"You guessed it!" Jared yelled with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't talked to you since forever! How are you?"

"I'm fine, actually, but I called you for a special reason," Jared stated in a more serious, but still pretty darn excited tone.

"Don't tell me that Jimmy is in the well _again_?!" I sighed. "When will he ever learn that there's no elf at the bottom of that thing?"

"Well, actually, he did fall in the well again… But that's not why I called."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm here. In Hollywood. Right now. And I'm driving to the _So Random!_ set!" Jared practically screamed.

_Oh. My. Jelly._I thought. I couldn't even speak because I was so excited. All I could do was stare at my ick-on-a-stick in disbelief.

"Sonny? You there? Did I lose signal? Hello?" Jared called into the phone, and I realized that I didn't say a word ever since Jared said he was coming _here_ at this very moment. But I didn't know what to say, so I just let it all out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the phone, causing everyone in the commissary to stare at me, and I couldn't help but notice Chad get a little more curious about my conversation.

"No way! When are you gonna get here? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I said like a little kid just waiting to get to Disney World.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," Jared said coolly.

"Great. I'll go tell Marshall! Bye! I can't wait to see you later!" I said, sounding as if I was on a sugar rush.

Suddenly, this day seemed to be getting a little bit better.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you get a new pet turtle this weekend? If so, tell me in a review!!! Creative criticism is accepted!**

**Oh, and don't expect me to update soon, cuz school starts this Monday. :(**

**Love y'all!**

**~Ali 3**


	2. The Enemy Has Arrived

**I promised a lot of people in reviews that I'd post another chapter today, so I'm going to live up to that promise. Oh, and sorry if you're in a different time zone as me, cuz right now, it's 11:25 pm, so most of you are probably sleeping. (In fact, I _should_ be sleeping to, cuz I have to wake up early tomorrow, but I don't wanna let you guys down by not updating.) ****Oh, and I got new clothes today!!! YAYERZ!!!**

**Shout out to Always Juliet for being the first person to review! She even got a free vitual turtle!!! But I still love EVERYONE who reviewed, so I'm gonna list all of them here: Always Juliet, WordOverdose, sonnycentral (ha ha, I still can't believe she reviewed!!!), OMGxITSxJULIE, Cat1030, xStarxStruckx, and teamswitzforver!!! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Disclaimer: If you _really_ wanna know if I own _Sonny With A Chance_, then why don't you ask Disney? Because honestly, I don't. GOSH, stop bugging me about it!!!**

* * *

**Lunchtime Surprises**

**Chapter 2: The Enemy Has Arrived**

**Chad's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I heard a scream from the _Chuckle City_ table, only tuning out to be none other than the exploding ball of _Son_shine, Sonny Munroe. How could I not have guessed? I was about to go back to my lunch, but being me, Chad Dylan Cooper, I just _had_ to know what Sonny was all excited about.

"No way! When are you gonna get here? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Sonny shouted, all perky and cute like. _Stupid cute. _**(A/N: You have NO idea how many people use that line! It's, like, famous for all those Channy lovers!)** "Great. I'll go tell Marshall! Bye! I can't wait to see you later!"

So from the sounds of it, it seems like someone is coming over to visit Sonny. Probably another stupid friend from… Montana? No, that can't be right. Oh yeah, Wisconsin! Another stupid friend from Wisconsin.

I was about to go over to Sonny, when she abruptly jumped up from her seat, and zoomed out of the commissary. So much for that.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Saying that I ran to Marshall's office would be an understatement. I practically _flew_ all the way there. I couldn't help but feel excited though, because it would be my first time seeing Jared since I moved. It wasn't that I still had feelings for him, because if I did, that would be just plain awkward. But it was like seeing your brother after he came home from college, or seeing your best friend for the first time in ages. And he _was_ my best guy-friend.

When I made it to Marshall's office (and I swear, I think I made it in less than 10 seconds) I ran up to him, catching my breath.

"Friend!" Pant. "Coming!" Pant. "Jared!" Pant. "Years!" Pant. "Wisconsin!" Pant. "Jelly!"

"Oh no, is Jimmy in the well again?! Don't tell me that the fire department had to come!" Marshall stated, clearly worried about poor little Jimmy.

When I could finally breath again, I said, "Oh, yeah. Jimmy fell _hard_. I mean, he still thinks he hears that little elf calling to him, and – wait! How do even _know_ about Jimmy?!"

"Lucky guess?" Marshall said, shrugging.

"Anyways, I didn't come here to tell you about Jimmy. I just want to let you know that my friend, Jared, is coming to visit from Wisconsin! I haven't seen him since I moved, and I'm just so excited to see him!"

"Oh, okay, kiddo!" Marshall said as enthusiastically as I did. "Ooh! And you can give him a tour around the lot too! Even introduce him to all your new friends!" I swear, sometimes, Marshall can sound like my dad. It's a little creepy, but I love him anyways.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Marshall!!! And I'll be sure to introduce you to him too. I'm sure you're gonna _love_ him!" I squealed, as rocketed back to the commissary to meet up with Jared.

* * *

As soon as I reached the commissary again, I sat down at my table immediately, pulling out my phone from my pocket, and staring at it until it rang.

It was probably about 3 minutes until I heard my phone moo again. Being too excited, I didn't bother reading the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked eagerly.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said on the other end. Of course. I looked around the cafeteria to find Chad sitting at a table about three yards away from mine.

"Really, Chad? Really?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well I was just wondering why you were so interested in your cow – I mean phone!"

"Nice save," I said. "But could you please hang up, because I'm waiting for an important call."

"Well you already got it."

"Huh?" I asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Me! No one is more important than Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Can you be any more self-absorbed?" I asked with a sigh.

_Beep, beep_. My phone beeped, signaling that there was a call waiting at the other end. Immediately, I hung up on Chad and picked up the other line, Chad looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Hello?" I asked, excitement filling up the 5 letter word.

"Yeah, Sonny, have you seen my Coco-Mocha-Coco lipstick? I can't find it anywhere!!!" Tawni yelled dramatically over the phone.

"Tawni, have you checked the Prop Room?" I asked, disappointed that it wasn't Jared.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Sonny!!!" And then Tawni hung up.

I sighed, upset and irritated that both of those calls weren't my best friend. I set my phone down on the table and rested my head on my hand, when my phone 'rang' once again. Figuring that it would just be Nico looking for Grady, I answered in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed.

"Well if you're not that excited to see me, then I guess I'll just go back to Wisconsin."

"Oh my gosh! Jared!!! I'm _so_ sorry! It's just that, I thought that it would just be someone else asking for something stupid, and then I'd have to hang up and-"

"Sonny, it's okay," Jared said calmly. "But I have a surprise for you."

"You do? But you're not even here yet."

"Are you so sure about that?" I gasped.

"Turn around," he said mischievously, and I did as he said.

And there he was, standing by the entrance to the commissary, smiling a huge grin that would have been larger than the state of Mississippi. **(A/N: IDK why I chose Mississippi. It's just the first state that popped into my head.)** I could tell how much he changed from when I left. His brown hair grew longer, and I could tell that he's been working out. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and baggy jeans, and his green eyes sparkled when they met mine. Of course, they didn't sparkle the way _Chad's_ did. In fact, I think Chad's eyes were much more sparkly and – _what am I saying?!_

I was frozen in place for a few seconds, but then I broke through my trance, screaming for the second time today.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran as fast as I could into Jared's arms, pretty much attacking the guy. I was so excited and shocked that I didn't know what to say. I just suffocated him with my hug, just to make up for the time that we spent away from each other.

"Can't. Breathe!" Jared choked out.

"Oh, sorry! But you _know_ how much of a hugger I am." I said playfully. I felt so good to see him again, and my checks were starting to hurt because I was smiling so much.

"Yeah, but so am I," he said, before pulling me into another hug. We laughed, remembering good old days, and when we finally broke apart, I asked, "So… you wanna take a tour of the set?"

"Like, yeah!" he yelled excitedly, and ran off after me.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard yet _another_ ear piercing scream from Sonny, and it hasn't even been an hour yet. If she keeps that up, I'm gonna be deaf by the end of the day.

I turned around to look at Sonny, who was running towards this guy at the entrance of the commissary. Wonder who that could be. Suddenly, I saw her throw her arms around his neck, tackling him in a hug, and I felt a pang of some sort in my chest. I think it's an emotion, but I'm not sure, because I never felt that way before. Maybe it was something I ate. Yeah, it was something I ate. I should go talk to Brenda about that later.

Once Sonny and _that other guy_ broke apart, I saw them talking, but I wasn't quite sure what they were saying, because I was too far away. I figured that he was her_ friend_ from Wisconsin, but to me, they seemed like more than just _friends_, because after a few moments of talking, he pulled her into _another_ hug. Didn't they hug already?! And not only were they hugging, but they were _laughing_ too! Not that I care.

It's just that, Sonny should know better than to go after another guy! She has bad taste! I mean, sure, the only person she dated in Hollywood so far was James, but still; he was a pretty bad guy! And she didn't choose me! Not that I want her to choose me. But _every_ girl in Hollywood chooses me. But then again, she's not like every girl. She's cute, funny, smart, pretty, stands up for what she believes in, and _where was I again?!_ Oh yeah, I bet that guy's gonna hurt her, just like James. And I can't let that happen.

After a while, they broke apart, still laughing. I saw them talking again, and then Sonny ran off, her "friend" following right behind her. I decided to follow them, not because I was stalking them, but because I had to make sure that Sonny wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't that I _cared_ about Sonny; it's just that… Okay, fine. I might care just a _little_ bit about Sonny, but I would never tell that to anyone, would I?

Before I ran off after Sonny, I made a mental note to myself: _The enemy has arrived._

* * *

**A/N: Sonny seems to be feeling very scream-y today, doesn't she? And if you noticed, both of Chad's POVs start off with Sonny screaming. That's what happens when Sonny Munroe is excited. **

**I hope this chapter satisfies what you're looking for in a _SWAC_ fanfiction. Hopefully, it will get just as many reviews as chappy one! I mean, every single review made me smile. Honestly. And I hope this will make up for the time when I don't update, since I have a lot to do this week. I put off cleaning my room just so I wouldn't let you guys down. :)**

**Please review, because if you do, I'll feel guilty for not updating sooner, and the guilt will make me update faster. Seriously, it'll work. Oh, and if you review and I don't reply after at least 2 days after you posted it, please tell me, because I try to reply to every review. I want everyone to feel special, so if I accidentally forget to reply, TELL ME!!! I love you all!**

**~Ali**


	3. Sonny Likes Yaks

**Yay! Another update!!! I was able to find some free time to update another chapter before school starts!!! I TOLD you guys that the guilt thing would work, or else I wouldn't update until next month! Now we wouldn't want that, would we?**

**Shout outs to sonnycentral, Cat1030, Always Juliet, WordOverdose, wildfire101, xStarxStruckx, and Nessa Is LittleMissReality for the AMAZING reviews!!! I love you guys! I know I said this before, and it may seem a bit cheesy, but every single one of your reviews just made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonny With A Chance_... yet. But I have a fool-proof plan that is bound to work! All I need is Sterling Knight (who I don't own either), a #2 pencil, and a piece of notebook paper! Yes...**

* * *

**Lunchtime Surprises**

**Chapter 3: Sonny Likes Yaks**

**Sonny's POV**

I ran to the entrance of the prop house, with Jared trailing behind me. We stopped for a few seconds to catch our breath, although it was kind of hard to do that while we were laughing the whole time. Ah, it was good to have Jared here. It was like the old times again, and honestly, I really missed those days.

After we were finally able to breathe again, I decided to introduce Jared to the rest of the cast. I noticed Tawni sitting on the couch, filing her nails.

"Hey Tawn! I want you to meet Jared!" I said excitedly.

"Ooh! Hello hottie!" Tawni said, checking him out.

"H-hi," Jared replied, obviously star struck, while blushing furiously after Tawni called him a "hottie."

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine from Wisconsin!" I said.

"Wait, so he's not famous?!" Tawni asked, her eyes bulging out.

"Well, not yet, but I'm planning on becoming an actor. I never really thought about acting until Sonny-" Jared began, but was cut off.

"All _I_needed was the 'not yet.' Tawni Hart does _not_do un-famous! But when you get in the show biz, call me," Tawni added with a wink, and went back to her nails.

Jared turned to me, saying, "I _cannot_believe that Tawni Hart just hit on me!"

"Yeah, well, that's Tawni for you," I said, while rolling my eyes. "C'mon, let me show you the rest of the group."

I walked over to the sarcophagus and knocked on it, and almost immediately, Zora swung out.

"Can't you see that I'm _very _busy in there?" Zora screeched.

"Hi, I'm Jared," Jared said, sticking out his hand for Zora to shake.

Zora just studied him for a few moments, and decided that he was safe enough to touch. "It's about time a _cool_ guy came around here, unlike _those_ dweebs," Zora said, motioning over to Nico and Grady, who were digging through a mountain of popcorn, searching for popcorn twins.

"No way!" Jared yelled, running over to Nico and Grady. "You guys are _hilarious!_ I love all of your sketches!"

"Hey, Sonny, who's this?" Nico asked, pointing to Jared.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine from Wisconsin, and he's here to visit!"

"Cool! Hey G, what do you think of him?"

"Well I think he's cool! Jared, right?" Grady asked Jared, who just nodded furiously, while beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh! And he can help us look for popcorn twins!" Nico said enthusiastically.

"While wearing _cheese pants_!!!" Grady added, high-fiving Nico.

"I would _love_ to!" Jared said, jumping up and down like a child who needed to use the bathroom.

"Come on Jared, let's go look for Marshall!" I said, pulling him away. "See you guys later," I yelled over to Nico and Grady.

"Wow, it seems like a lot of people like you," I told Jared while we were walking to the door of the prop house. "When _I_ first met Zora, she thought _I_ was the weird one!"

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I followed Sonny and _the other one_to the prop house. I hid by the door to make sure that they wouldn't notice me. From what I've heard so far, he already met Tina, Zoey, Nerdy, and Gravy. Those _are_ their names, right?

Suddenly, I heard Sonny and her friend's footsteps getting closer and closer to me by the second. Panicking, I pulled out my cell phone and pretended to be texting someone.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked, her arms folded. Even when she was this mad at me, she was still so cute. Not that I thought she was cute! Just because I say it in my head, doesn't mean I think it! Okay, maybe I think she just a _little_ cute, but that's it.

I used my acting skills to make up a story on why I was here, and I ended up saying, "I was just playing with my cell while walking around the studio, and somehow, I ended up here."

"Whatever," Sonny said, rolling her eyes. "Chad, this is Jared, a friend of mine from Wisconsin. Jared, this is-"

"Oh. My. Goat! You're _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper! I worship the ground that you walk on! Just wait until Granny hears that I met you! Sonny talks about y – OW!" Jared yelled, receiving and jab in the ribs from Sonny. "Umm… YAKS! Yes, um, Sonny talks about _yaks_ all the time! She's _really_ obsessed with them! Yeah, that's it!"

"Yeah, um, Jared and I need to go look for Marshall now, _don't we _Jared?" Sonny said, giving her friend a pointed look.

"Uh… yeah! Bye Chad! It was _really_ nice meeting you! I hope we can hang _ou_-" Jared began, before being pulled away by an irritated Sonny.

Well that was odd. Why did he have to tell me that Sonny likes yaks? I mean, what's the whole point?! He starts out talking about his granny, and the next thing I know, Sonny likes yaks! Hmm… maybe the next time I buy Sonny a gift, it should be yak-related. Not that I'm ever going to buy her a gift! But if I ever will, at least I know what to get her…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's pretty short, and it may seem like a filler chapter, but you've got to admit, the yak part _was_ pretty darn funny! I just wanted to leave you guys with something before school starts, so I made this! Oh, and I think I have something planned for the yaks later on in the story, so they're not leaving yet. :)**

**Reviews are really appreciated, but I'm not forcing you to do it, because face it, if I do, you'll all be going under peer pressure! And nerds like me don't _do_peer pressure. LOL! So please review (but I'm not forcing you to) and tell me what you loved/hated about this chappy, and give me some tips on how to improve. In return, I'll give you another chapter!**

**~Ali**


End file.
